If Only in My Dreams
by Smol Captain JD
Summary: It was no secret that Kidd had a crush, but he absolutely refused to tell who all of his songs were about. A Kidd/Killer short story, filled with fluff. Rated T for mentions of alcohol, kisses, and the bar scene.


**This is a request for LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, and she asked for a singing Kidd to sing about his dreams that are filled with Killer. I hope you like it, Captain! *grins* I had a fun time writing it, and I hope you'll request more from me! :D**

* * *

**If Only in My Dreams**

* * *

The bar was packed tonight. It always was on open-mic night, but ever since word got out that Eustass Kidd would be playing, people swarmed the bar in hopes to catch a glimpse of the local Sabaody celebrity.

Kidd took a sip of his beer, finishing it, as he watched the crowd from the small room behind the stage – there was a line leading out of the door, with tons of people still trying to get into the small, crowded building. It was amazing how many people actually were in Sabaody, and how many loved to hear what talent lied in their sleepy little town.

"Okay, listen up," the bar's owner, a tall man by the name of Blueno, said, as he stepped into the small room. "Since there are so many performers tonight, you only get one song, so make sure it counts." A collective groan left all of the waiting musicians, but Kidd just shrugged – he knew that Friday nights were the shortest show times, thanks to the many different people. He didn't mind, though. After all, he still got to preform, and that was all that mattered to him.

Blueno peered at the sign-up list hung by the door of the little room, and then called the first three names, telling them that they need to be ready, before he went onto the stage himself. The bartender approached the microphone, before he began speaking, gathering the attention of the bar-goers.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" The crowd cheered, applause erupting from the entire bar. Blueno hopped off of the stage, and the first performer walked out, a shitty grin on his face – some kid by the name of Bartolomeo. He had a bass guitar in his hands, and stepped up to the microphone, before strumming a few notes, then began to really play. The crowd quieted down, eager to listen to his song.

Kidd checked the list and saw that he was in the middle of the show, around midnight when it was busiest, right after his friend Bonney. That gave him about an hour to blow, and that was fine by him. The redhead slipped out of the small room, snaked through the crowd, and walked out of the back door, into the small, dark alley behind the bar. He looked up at the starry night sky, letting a soft sigh slip through his nose. He fished a new pack of cigarettes from his pockets, and ripped the plastic off of the small box. Pulling a new cigarette out with his purple-painted lips, then lit it with a cheap lighter, taking a deep drag. He slipped the things back into his pocket, blowing smoke out of his nose. It was a nice night out.

* * *

Blueno popped his head out of the back door, looking first right, then left, spying the redhead leaning against the wall, a burnt-out cigarette hanging from his lips. His eyes were trained on the sky, as if searching for something. The bartender often found him like this before sets.

"Bonney just went on," he said, alerting the pale man. "You're up next."

"Got it," Kidd nodded, pulling the cigarette from between his lips. He tossed it on the ground and crushed it under his boot. The redhead gave one last look up at the sky, before he ducked back inside the stifling bar. The crowd was cheering as Bonney took a bow, an acoustic guitar in her hand – it was a guitar they often shared when they managed to preform together. She righted herself and waited until the applause died down, before she spoke into the microphone.

"Next up is the man you've all been waiting for!" The pinkette grinned, her voice echoing through the speakers, watching as the crowd shuddered with a wave of excitement. "Here he is! The one, and only…Eustass Kidd!"

The redhead couldn't help the grin of satisfaction that spread across his painted lips. He loved to hear the cheers and applause that he always got whenever he performed anywhere. Kidd stepped onto stage and gave Bonney a quick hug, before taking the guitar from her. "Thanks," he murmured, offering her a smile.

"Knock 'em dead," the pinkette grinned, before hopping off of the stage, heading directly for the bar to get herself a well-earned drink.

Kidd pulled the strap of the guitar over his shoulder, and approached the microphone. His grin got wider as a hush filled with anticipation fell over the crowd with almost no prompting. It was a good feeling – addicting, like a drug. This was his perfect drug, and he couldn't get enough. The pale man waited for a few moments, before he started strumming on the guitar, his black-nailed fingers splaying over the frets with practiced ease. A soft, albeit sad, melody began sounding from the guitar, swirling in through the crowd. After a few beats of the song, he began to sing.

_"I see you standing there," _Kidd sang, his deep voice flowing through the speakers, causing goose bumps to form on the skin of the crowd. _"The wind blowing through your golden hair…" _At this, all of the blondes, both men and women, grinned dreamily up at him. It was no secret that Kidd had a crush, but he absolutely refused to tell who all of his songs were about. A few people had approached him in the past, asking if it was them, but so far, no one fit the songs. Everyone actually started making bets on if this person even existed or not.

_"And I ask myself," _the redhead sang, a small smile spreading across his lips. _"Who are you?"_

His eyes slip shut as he saw the one he wrote all of his songs about. This mystery man stood just under Kidd's own height, with unruly blonde hair that hung clear down to his hips. This male had a great tanned physique, if not a little on the slim side. His face was always obscured by his long bangs and a bandana that hung low to hide his nose, mouth, and chin. He never spoke in the pale musician's dreams, but the air around him spoke of intelligence, patience, and strength. He was perfect in every way, but Kidd wished that he would be able to actually meet this mystery person.

_"I see you every night," _he sang, his brow furrowing in concentration a little – this part was a little tricky with the guitar. _"And it just feels so right. All I wanna do is see you… if only in my dreams." _The redhead opened his eyes, and his mind went completely blank, but his hands kept strumming away on the guitar, thankfully continuing the song.

There he was – the man that had plagued his dreams. The same familiar body, the golden hair, and that same damned bandana. His eyes peered at the redhead from between his bangs as he leaned his back against the bar.

Kidd felt his throat suddenly closing on itself. He gulped a little, and started singing. _"I wish I could meet you, hold and kiss you, tell you how much I love you…"_ A pink tongue darted out to lick purple lips, watching the blonde as he took a beer in his hands. _"If only I knew you."_

The redhead looked down at his guitar to make sure that he hit the right notes – more often than not, his fingers would slip in this part in the song, making him play the wrong note. It sounded so terrible when he blundered a note, so he made sure not to miss his fingering when he performed.

_"I see you every night," _Kidd grinned into the microphone, looking back out to the crowd. A look of pure horror crossed his face when he didn't see the blonde. Frantically, rouge eyes scanned the crowd, searching for him. _"And it just feels so right, all I wanna do is see you,"_ he sang, letting his eyes slip shut – he scanned the entire crown, but the blonde was gone. He decided that it was better to just close his eyes, instead of let everyone see how panicked he was. The melody slowed until it was just a few simple notes. _"If only in my dreams." _The song ended, and excited cheers – louder than he ever got before – erupted from the bar-goers. Yet, he felt nothing – the man of his dreams was right in front of him, only to vanish into thin air. He felt deflated as he stepped off stage, handing the guitar to Bonney as he sat at the bar. His drug was ineffective now.

"Great job," Blueno nodded, patting the redhead on the back, and then slid him a beer. "On the house."

Kidd mumbled a weak thanks as he took the bottle and sipped at it. He spun around in his seat, spying the on-coming crowd of women, and a few men as well, trying to get him. Soon, he was surrounded, with tons of people fawning over him, but he wasn't listening to their praise and cheers. He was too distressed to even want to finish his beer.

"I'm going," Kidd suddenly announced, much to the dismay of the crowd gathered around him. He look at Blueno, and the barkeep nodded, before walking to the coat rack behind the bar, and grabbed the redhead's leather coat, tossing it over the bar – the bartender always put the performer's things behind the bar to protect them from thieves and drunkards.

Kidd tugged on his jacket, and then pushed through the crowd of people. He stumbled his way out the back door, into the alley, where he righted himself and let out a frustrated groan into the midnight air. The blonde was _right there! _Then he vanished! It was so infuriating!

The echo of a rock shifting somewhere down the alley made the redhead tense and alert, but the person was fast. Within a matter of moments, the person had his arms bound to his sides by a pair of unyielding arms, and shoved the pale man against the wall.

"You sonnava-" Kidd growled, but his voice was silenced by a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. The stranger pressed himself against the redhead, causing both of them to let out a pleased groan. The duo fit together almost perfectly, and it caused the musician's face to heat up. Their lips moved together easily, but soon, they separated. Kidd blinked his eyes open – when did they close? – and peered down slightly. Under the moonlight, the redhead gasped and felt his throat close up again.

The blonde from his dream was pressed against the pale man, the bandana pulled down around his neck, exposing his face and the multiple scars that zigzagged across his tanned skin. The man's cheeks were flushed slightly, with his lips a light shade of purple, as he peered up. Kidd wiggled his hands out of the smaller's grasp. He lifted his hand, and cupped the other's cheek, his thumb tracing along the scars.

"It's you," the redhead breathed, a grin spreading across his lips. "God, you're beautiful."

The blonde leaned into the other's touch, a timid smile appearing, followed by a bright blush. "…I'm Killer," he said, his voice like music to the taller male's ears.

"I'm Kidd," the musician chuckled, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He felt as if his heart was running a marathon in his chest, but he liked that kind of feeling. "And I've been dreaming about you… for a long time."

"Well, I'm here now," Killer grinned, giving the other a gentle squeeze, his arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist. Kidd leaned down to seal their lips together again, pulling the other tight against him, as tight as he could manage, loving the warmth that the other gave off. He felt his heart speed up even more as the blonde kissed back. Now, this was a nice sensation that they could both get used to.

* * *

**And that's the end of it! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and that it was to your liking, Captain! And to everyone who has made a request from me: keep in mind, that if I don't like a story, or if I find it frustrating, I won't write them, because I do this in my free time, not to get stressed out over it. I hope you all understand. *bows* I'm sorry if that upsets you, but that's just the way it is.  
**


End file.
